His Desert Rose
by MagicalNightSky
Summary: *Click* In that second Yugi finished the millenium puzzle. Litlle did he know in that exacet second his best friend was engulfed in a brilent light. and this is HER story
1. Chapter 1

You had been watching Yugi work on the Millenium puzzle as soon as the both of you got home. After all you've lived with him since you could remember, you've always been by Yugi's side. You felt bad for him, he'd been at it since you two got home, which was 'bout three hours ago.  
>Although he was eating dinner mainly because you forced him to, he seemed to be enjoying it.<br>Sitting in his bed room you soon became extremely bored, you decided to take your nightly walk. You walked down the stairs from Yugi's room as he followed you, bringing his plate of food with, you went to the coat rack, and he watched you slip on the more or less flimsy jacket and walk out of the house.  
>Yugi sat down next to your Grandfather. ''Claire... Where are you<em> going<em>?'' Grandpa asked, not even looking up from his plate. He was used to you going out at night, and heknew you'd be safe.

''... Out." And that was the same reply you gave him every night... You hardly talked. But when you _did, _ you were very soft spoken and respectful.

Grandpa smiled at you and nodded in approval . He _knew_ you were looking for something, and he had a vage idea on what it was.

Yugi also had a vage idea on what you were looking for, but still you _didn't_ know... You just felt something was missing. You smiled at them as you walked out. Nobody could have guessed that this was the last time you'd be walking out those doors.

*~* time skip brought to you by Mahado's magic*~*

You were walking around as if you were a guard on patrol. Looking, watching for anything different. You'd been walking for about four hours. Taking all of the same pathways you've takin night in and night out.

... But somehow you'd managed to come upon a main road.

The main road seamed to lead up to a museum, loads of shops on each side of the road, you noticed that one of the many shops sold artifacts from Ancient Egypt. The museum read D_omino Museum 'Weird... I thought I knew the entire city...' _You thought to yourself.

Snapping out of your clouded mind you realised that you somehow managed to enter the museum. You took another step, taking in the beautiful walls filled with Egyptian paintings and old sculptures. One particular painting caught your eye, a beautiful women, dressed in a slightly see-through, strapless, blue linen dress, with a golden ribbon attached near her ankles. Her hair was woven into a gold binding, with tear drop shaped tassels at the end. _'Beautiful...' _You began thinking.

''... Claire, I've been expecting you.'' The voice of someone unknown interrupted your thoughts.

Turning around rather quickly you saw...

**CHAPTER ONE END**

~M.N.S.


	2. Chapter 2

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ~ Claire's P.O.V. ~ ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
>I spun around startled. Not able to speck properly a'' w-what?'' Came out.'' I've been expecting you Claire'' she replied stepping towards me with the up most of grace. While I clumsly took a step back, almost tripping over my own foot, un-sure of what to do. The lady seamed to sense my uneasily, and she gave me a smile delicate smile'' my name is Ishizu'' she continued to give my that smile'' and you Claire ... I've been expecting you''<br>who is this ... this lady? and just HOW on earth does she know my name?!  
>my mind ways racing much over 100 mph. Quickly deciding running out would be the best option. Dashing towards the door I tried desperately to open these dammed doors.<br>'' there looked'' she stood there .. just looking at, I looked back. I took a better look at these doors and noticed it was most sertanly locked ... and needed a key.  
>A'' What you want with me'' came out of my mouth, and slightly rudly to (If I might add)She gave me another dainty smile at my response. A'' follow me'' was all I heard as she<br>began to walk away. Very hesitantly I began to follow this ... Ishizu

* ~ * Time skip brought to you by Mahado's magic ... again * ~ *  
>~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ~ Authors P.O.V. ~ ~ * ~ * ~ * ~<br>as you followed this Ishizu lady you noticed you were headed towards the back of this musseum. this confused you ... why did you want to show you ... what was Ishizu going to show you?  
>Ishizu stopped in front of a slab of stone, a slab of stones like all the other ones surrounding the two of you execpet this one was ... blank, and had two other slab stones on each side<br>'' Claire ... welcome to you'r future''  
>'' my ... future?''<br>taking a small step towards the stone slab you streached you'r hand foward almost touching the stone.  
>You failed to noticed Ishizu smirking just a little 'its almost time' she thought smirking just a tad more.<p>

CHAPTER TWO END


End file.
